Angelic Pyramid
by keiman and kei
Summary: Direct sequel to Galactic Treasure Hunt. Kei O'Halloran and friends and enemies too explore the Templar pyramid in search of treasure. The Master's loose again & Kag has a family reunion. 3WA into archaeology now? Where's the loot?
1. Chapter 1'LookWhatWeFound'SayTheSecret

'Angelic Pyramid'

Chapter 1 'Look What We Found' or 'Say the Secret Woid'

DISCLAIMER: OK Nami darlin', it's all yours. First I want to thank Haruko Takachiho (Kami bless him) for graciously allowing me to use his creations w/o which there would be no tale to tell.

Likewise a big domo arigatou (thank you very much indeed) to any other creators whose works, characters, creations &c. I may use now or in the future.

As always please feel free to use any of my own myriads of creations in your own works. I ask only that a similar disclaimer be posted with your works giving credit where credit is due.

Well you've all been on tenterhooks wondering about this big Galactic Hunt sequel and nai (no), we are not hunting DragonBalls again well not yet anyway but who knows what the future might bring eh? Here is the first chapter for your perusal.

CHAPTER 1

You will all no doubt recall that we left the 'Liberator' heading back to the 3WA's Takachiho Academy in Furool (Foo-Lon) City on Shimougou with Khan, Helmut, LeSeur and Johnny Berringer in their brig. In its bays, the 'Lib' carried the stolen 3WA prototype star cruiser 'borrowed' by Johnny Boy.

The 'Lib' was 'tractoring' a gigantic pyramid in its wake. This mysterious structure was the secret depository of the most fabulous treasure trove in ll the Universes. It was nothing less than the long lost and all but forgotten treasure of the 'Knights of the Holy Temple' better known as the 'True Knights' or the 'Knights Templar'. That was how things stood at the conclusion of 'Galactic Treasure Hunt'.

Amongst the 'Lib's crew was the sole surviving descendant of this revered and mostly misunderstood holy order- Angela Teresa marie Francoise D'Eon deRoncesvalles. Barely nineteen, she had only recently been commissioned as a sub-ensign second class in the Intergalactic Space Command. She had been assigned as a flight officer trainee aboard the 'Liberator', Zachary Taylor Zero, Fleet Admiral, Commanding.

"Outer markers in sight, sir." trilled Ensign Nami Richards, the ship's assistant navvie or navigator.

"Swell. Be sure and let us know when you spot the inner markers, kid." drawled Han Solo who was the pilot for this shift.

"Roger that, sir." trilled Nami. She yawned and returned to her scanning. An hour later she glanced at her wristchromo (wristwatch) and frowned. 2330 hours (11:30 PM) and Molly Callahan was supposed to have relieved her at 2200 hours (10 PM).

She pulled on her flight jacket and strolled down the back corridor to the qurters she was sharing with Lt Commander Molly Callahan (The senior navvie) and with Lt Sir Integra Winifred Van Helsing, the 'Lib's comm relay officer.

"Hey! Wake up, sleepyhead. You were supposed to spell me an houra and a half ago, ya know." complained Nami in a whisper.

"Gimme a break, will ya. I'm still sore as Hell from that manhandling I got from Helmut (Helmut Van Kleist was one of Khan's henchmen). OK kiddo, I'll be up in five, I promise." mumbled Molly.

"Hurry up. We just reached the outer markers and I'm beat, dammit." snarled Richards.

"Tud, turn the heat up a notch, onegai (please)." begged Molly.

"Gomen (Sorry) but I cannot comply, Miss Callahan. The commander is conserving energy so we can reach Shimougou quickly and safely." replied the GSC's version of the 3WA's 'CC' (Central Computer Control Programming Unit) politely. Molly cursed, then got up, dressed and in less than her allotted five minutes, she walked into the nav room carrying two steaming mugs of mocha java. She handed one to Nami and sent her off to her bunk. Then she sat down to watch blips on the scanning vidscreens until 0600 hours (6 AM).

Meanwhile holding down the fort back at the Academy were- guess who? Correct. It was Kei O'Halloran and Yuri Donovan, the infamous 'Dirty Pair' themselves er I mean the 'Lovely Angels' of course.

Kei (if you recall) had been promoted to the rank of Grand Marshall while Yuri had been bumped all the way up to Wing Commandant (jg). All of this tomfoolery occurred in 'Angel Wings' which tale preceded 'Galactic Treasure Hunt'. Will the big shots never learn? Kei and Yuri are a lot like 'Starfleet's Kirk and Picard. They preferred to remain as Commander of a starship and its executive officer respectively.

Be that as it may, Kei was now the Academy's new dean while Yuri was her proctor or vice-principal to Kei's principal position. The Academy was where 3WA cadets and trainees learned the ropes of being 'tro cons' or trouble consultants. Think of them as intergalactic cop not unlike ancient Terra's own 'Interpol' the only differences being that 'tro cons' not only administered justice when and where it was needed, in the dozen or so galaxies under 'United Galactica Federation of Galaxies' control, they 'were' the 'law'!

Although at twenty summers, Kei and Yuri seemed a tad young to be police officers, they were, in fact, both hardened veterans of the force, having graduated from this same Academy at the tender age of fourteen. Ever since they had both been fifteen, this 'Deadly Dynamic Duo' had been the 'best damned tro-con team ever, bar none!' according to none other than their then Unit Sector Chief Andre Francis Gooley.

Currently Andy was the 'Aquarian Galaxy's Galactic Commander-in-Chief. In point of fact, he was second in 3WA command to Charles Augustus Garner, the Territorial Sector Chief himself and Charlie reported directly to the 'God Almighty of the 3WA'and founder of the Federation, Vittorio Francisco Xavier Galadriel or 'Uncle Vito' as he was affectionately known. Like an ancient Terran MAFIA godfather, Vito ruled with an iron fist, hence his 'godly' nickname.

Both members of the 'DDD' being direct descendants of ancient Terran Gaelic ancestours, they had hot Irish tempers to match their heritage and in Kei's case she could easily outdrink either a Triceratops or a Klingon!

Keirran Maureen Deirdre O'Shaughnessy O'Halloran had originally hailed from 'Workoh', a tiny world in the far-off and mysterious 'Omega' Quadrant beyond the 'Plutonian Galaxy' while Yuri Bridget Moira Donovan first came into the cosmos on 'Shack-G', an even smaller world near 'Diana' in the 'Phi' Quadrant of the shunned 'Draconian Galaxy'.

Both of these hellsprites lived up to their feared and dreaded nickname- the 'Dirty Pair' of 'Shimougou'. In all fairness, this was owing to Kei rather than Yuri who was two months Kei's junior. Kei's motto tells the story very well indeed.

"Never blow up tomorrow what you can blow up today!"

As you may or may not have already guessed, Kei hated desk jobs with a passion so it was no surprise at all that she was quite pissed off when Garner told her she was to be the new headmistress at the Academy to in her words "a bunch of snot-nosed brats" many of whom were older than she was by a damned good decade or so.

Yuri, on the other hand, loved teaching and was delighted to be made proctor (Like an exec to a dean or a headmistress at a school or a was sort of like a vice-principal) of the Academy.

In Kei's own opinion, the 'vacuumhead'just liked to run her big frigging mouth all the time.

Yuri was seated primly on the edge of her chair glowering at the 'Boss' who was reading her the 'Riot Act' while sitting behind her massive desk with her booted feet on the console atop it. Despite an edict from the 'United Galactica' High Command that all 3WA tro-cons (Including senior tro-cons like Kei and Yuri) were to be in uniform at all times while on duty to set an example for the trainees and cadets, Kei was wearing a rumpled grey 3WA sweatshirt that had seen better days being both torn and quite dirty, black cut-off dungarees and scuffed black ankle boots without socks.

On the desk in front of her lay her huge Mark XIII ion cannon. In her left hand she held a blazing cheroot betwixt index and middle fingers. In her right she clutched a tumbler of 'Jameson's Irish whiskey.

Kei was a fiery redhead with a pair of penetrating emerald aizu (eyes) while Yuri's long mane was a deep violet in colour and hung down to the floor behind her. Yuri's outfit was an old 3WA tro-con uniform resembling Snow White's dress from that ancient Terran fairy tale vidfilm.

The incensed Amazon firebrand Hellcat was staring directly into Yuri's deep aoishi aizu (blue eyes) while she shouted at and harangued her hapless victim.

"Who the Sam Hell told ya to let both Rock (Obajime) and Revy (Roberts) as well as Tomoh (Jordan) to go on leave all at the same time, you air-headed dodobrain! Now who's gonna teach computer basics, Advanced Windows 475, hand to hand combat and firearms usage to our damned cadets?" growled an angry gazed back coolly before crossing her legs and replying.

"If you will just shut the Hell up for a minute I will tell you, dipstick." she replied, honey dripping from her soft sweet voice.

"Well?" demanded the redhead who by now was pacing the floor.

"Nami (Richards) can teach Rock's classes. 'Cowgirl' Ed can handle Tomoh's students and Chief Gazelle can instruct Revy's students in both hand to hand combat and firearms usage." she explained with quiet 's fist crashed heavily onto the desk.

"Are you bloody nuts, you baka dumbass! Nami's been assigned to Zach (Zero) aboard his 'Liberator'. I don't want Ed (Cowboy Bebop's waif) anywhere near our computers. Gazelle's with Kome (Sawaguchi) and Mar (Marlene Angel) aboard their 'Lovely Angel 3' as their advisor!" yelled the redhead angrily. Yuri looked the same way she had during her 'Southern Exposure' incident.

"Oops, I guess I must have kinda forgot all that stuff, Boss but maybe-" began the violet-maned minx vixen.

"Maybe shit! Wait. Blackfire (Starfire of Tamaran's sister) has a black belt in almost every martial art there is so she can do the hand to hand. Nobody knows more about guns than Naomi Armitage except for yours truly and she'll welcome a break from her housing duties.

"She can teach firearms usage. Rukie (Rukia Kutschski the soul reaper kid from Squad 13) is a whiz at Windows and Word so she can do the computer basics classes. Genjo (Sanzo from SaiYuki) has been working his ass of with Tomoh revamping 'Artok'(Another 'CC' computer programming unit) so Windows 475 will be a piece of cake for that crazy (Shinto/Buddhist) priest. Rukie and Genjo can handle Rock's classes. You get all that, kiddo?" said a suddenly happy Kei.

Yuri nodded wearily and tapped her PDO keypad. The wall chromo (Clock) was reading 1155 hours or 5 minutes until it was time to fill her tummy with lunch and she was famished.

"Make those schedule changes and make sure everyone knows about 'em. C'mon. Time for chow." said a now exuberant Red Marshall and Yuri had to jog to catch up with her at the lift.

Lunch was half over when 'WOOHP' (World Organization of Human Protection) spygirl Alex trilled Kei that the 'Liberator' had just reached the planet's inner markers. Kei thanked Alex and then listened some more. Then she promised Alex that she would see her in the dean's office at 1600 hours which as we all know is four PM. Alex's scanning shift ended at 1500 hours or 3 PM when 'Teen Titan' Robin relieved her.

Secretly (Or so she thought) Alex had a crush on the caped crusader leader of the Terran heroes group.

Kei wondered vaguely why Alex wanted an appointment to see her at 1600 hours. Hadn't that brunette kid been in the 3WA and on Shimougou enough by now to know that kei never stood on protocol for Kami's sake? Everyone was on a first name basis regardless of rank and appointments were never necessary even to see the commanding officer. Then she thought of something else Alex had said.

"So Zachie's at the inner markers huh? Wait one Dragonian minute! Wasn't he supposed to be ferryin' that smacked ass Federation prezzie Servalot (Servalan) home to 'Minerva' or some such place?

"Come to think of it now hadn't Angie (deRoncesvalles aka the 'Templar'girl) found some old starmap in her uncle's attic before they left? And Alex had just told her that Zach was 'tractoring' something and it was 'humungous'? Where did these kids get these words! Would these spykids ever learn how to ask for complete data when a ship's comin' in?

"Ah Hell! I think I'll drop in on a few classes before I start that shimatta (damned) bloody paperwork." she said to herself. These thought were uppermost in her mind when the klaxons started screeching!

"Intruder alert! Code Grey! West Wing! All security units to their posts! Security Unit Alpha to Sector 12-Bravo! Prepare for isolation lockdown! That is all!"

As the announcement died away, Kei bellowed for someone to 'shut off those friggin' klaxons!' Then she headed for the West wing.

At 1400 hours or 2 PM the 'Liberator'safely touched down in the Academy's central pavilion opposite the West wing.

"Why did you land here, Admiral, sir?" asked Lt Sheska Morton, Yuri's new secretary.

"Sorry princess but we had to land here so we'd have room for that thing." drawled Han Solo, indicating a pyramid ten times the size of Terra's 'Great Pyramid' at Giza in Egypt's Valley of the Kings that had just been 'tractored' onto the esplanade. Already students were gathering around it.

"Nothing to see here. Back to class please. Hurry now. Thank you." shouted Chief Don Poporo while flailing his arms about in front of this newest monstrosity. Then Anton pointed behind Don's shoulder and Don saw it for the first time.

"Holy shit! Where the Hell'd that thing come from, Willy?" he asked in a low voice and Gustav shrugged his shoulders.

"Well they can't blame us for this one kiddo. This time it really and truly ain't our fault. Guess this thing was why Alex wanted that conflab with me at 1600." observed the redhead.

Zach and Han and friends hadn't been due to make planetfall at Furool (Foo-Lon) City until at least 1630 or 1700 (4:30 or 5 PM) at the earliest.

"C'mon Yuri. I just can't wait to hear this damned explanation. It'll be a doozie, that it surely will." chuckled O'Halloran. Donovan nodded and yanked out her tricorder scanner while dashing across to the 'Templar Pyramid'. Yuri trilled for security to send a team out here stat!

"Where did ye ever find that piece of crap, laddie?" asked an astounded Captain Jonathan Harlock, skipper of the 'Botany Bay 2'. Khan had stolen his first 'Botany Bay' and wrecked it some years back in the 'Andorrian System'.

"Don't ask." mumbled Molly Callahan. Her face and body were swathed in so many bandages that the former Angel (Molly's partner Iris McMarley aka Lady Flair had been 'roshii' (Dead) for many years. This duo had been the very first 'Lovely Angels' team and their Unit Chief had been Chuck Garner) resembled an ancient Terran mummy such as had once been interred in these strange pyramids.

Molly had a broken maxilla (Jawbone), several lava burns and sundry cuts and bruises. The jaw came courtesy of Khan's chief lieutenant Helmut von Kleist while the cuts, bruises and lava burns had come later during the team's harrowing escape when she almost fell off the 'floating' getaway rock before being yanked to safety by Servie and Angie. All of that stuff is chronicled in 'Galactic Treasure Hunt' and trust me, Molly would just as soon forget all about it.

"Yust a little something dot Fraulein Angela found for us und ve brought it home mit us. Das ist der 'Knights Templar's long lost treasure trove depository." explained Fritz von Dekker, the 'Green Baron'. Han Solo nodded his agreement.

"Don't ask me how the 'True Knights' got this blasted thing all the way from Terra to some Kami-forsaken system hidden within a black hole anomaly much less drew an accurate vid star chart map of the place. They accomplished this miracle way back in 14th Century Terra too! By the way has anyone heard from Leia?" said the ex-smuggler.

Leia Skywalker Organa Solo was prez of the 'New Republic' at Kurestan and han's wife of almost a year.

"At some conference on 'Ruger Blackhawk 5' but she's due back in a fortnight, old buddy." replied his old compadre in crime Gene Starwind, master of the 'Outlaw Star'. Gene had put into Furool (Foo-Lon) City for repairs and Yuri had shanghaied the poor soul to teach piloting skills to her cadets and trainees. Edna Jordan who was Tomoh's sister and her new pal Rio DelCroix had been the first cadets to enroll in his class. Since Gene had been stuck there for a few weeks anyway he had graciously agreed to 'tutor the young bucks for awhile'.

Along for the ride was his crew of Villa, Jamie and Goat, the last two being affectionately known as the 'Jersey Jerks'were on an extended vacation with Gene, Villa and the 'Star'. Villa had been one of the 'Liberator's original crewmen when Blake had been its skipper. That tale is told in the old Terran TV series 'Blake's 7' and is worth a gander. Now Villa's Gene's gunner while the other two were his cooks. Mostly they just 'replicated' victuals. His prize chef was the former 'KASP' (Kaguran Air & Space Patrol) lieutenant Tracey Edwards. He'd promoted him to Lieutenant Commander and had allowed Tracey's bride of almost a year, Subaltern Naturle Badgiruel Edwards to become Gene's lead strategy officer. The 'Outlaw Star' was just one big happy family.

InuYasha and Kouga led their security detail back from the West wing with a surly kid, a strange woman and a bewildered Terran schoolgirl in tow.

"They claimed they escaped from a 'TARDIS' (Time and Relative Dimensions In Space) only it looked like a log cabin. The old broad's name is Lorraine Higurashi and the brat's her kid Soto. The spaced out brat's named Yuki Kazamaki. The first two claim to be related to-"reported the big hanyou (Half dog demon and half human teenaged boy of 15 summers).

"Me! Mom! Soto! Yuki! Where in all the Universes did you guys come from? InuYasha! Kouga! Don't you recognize them? It's my mom, brother and Yuki's my best pal at school. How'd ya get here? Kouga! InuYasha! Release them at once! That's an order, Dog Boy!" cried an angry Kagome who was indeed Lorraine's daughter and Soto's older sister. Yuki was one of Kaggie's classmates from 21st Century Terran Japan.

"We were all out picking berries in the woods when we came across this quaint log cabin. It looked deserted. Being curious Yuki and Soto went inside and I followed them was an odious little man who called himself 'Master' and he told me he was eloping with me. He looked vaguely familiar now that I come to think of it and he claimed to be a time lord from some place called 'Gallifrey'.

"He took his 'cabin' down our old bone eaters' well only instead of 16th Century Tokyo we ended up in outer space! Yuki bit his hand and Soto played with the cabin's 'controls' until he found a thing called a 'life pod'. We jumped in and we were dropped off by these big 'dormitories.

"I'm confused. Honey, pardon my French but just where in the Sam Hell are we?" whimpered the terrified woman. Soto's aizu (eyes) were as big as saucers while Yuki was on the verge of tears when a stout matronly woman came rushing across the square as fast as her spindly legs would allow.

She clucked her tongue several times and then looked daggers at InuYasha and Kouga the wolf youkai demon. They both looked as scared as Hell and were wishing they were somewhere else.

"Glory be! Ye poor lambs must be tired and verra hungry. Come with me and I'll get ye something to eat. Then we'll get ye all settled in. Me name's Bridget Mary Deirdre O'Casey but around here I'm just plain old 'Mom'.

"Ye have landed at 'Takachiho Academy', a training school for 3WA cadets and trainees. Here they learn how to be galactic policemen and ladies. This is Furool (Foo-Lon) City on Shimougou, dearie. We are verra far away from Mother Earth 'tis true but we are not too verra far away from Mars. I'll billet ye in with Kagome and her brood." explained the kindly woman.

Since Naomi Armitage was teaching classes, her housing duties were being handled by Mrs O'Casey whose son Robert was an instructor at the Academy.

"Come along now. You too, Miss Kaggie, Mr Wolfie and Mr Dog Boy." said Mom. The newbies looked a question.

"Ye dinna have to ask, lambie. I'm afeared ye canna get back home unless one o' the Doctors takes ye. Ye must understand that this is not AD 2012 but rather AD 2251, lambie." explained the woman whom Yuri always felt reminded her of the fictional landlady Mrs Hudson whose most famous lodgers at 221-B Baker Street in Terra's 19th Century London, England were Mr Sherlock Holmes, the famous consulting detective and his confidante, biographer and lifelong friend Dr John H Watson, MD.

Kei and Yuri shook hands all around and then excused themselves. Kei told 'Mom' to bring her three newbies to her office after they had all eaten but no later than 1600. Then she followed Yuri and the othersover to the gigantic trianglular 'thing' in her courtyard.

On further reflection, Kei asked that all Academy department heads be present at her 1600 hours meeting with the three newbies and Alex. In addition she requested that Bulma Brief, the other two 'WOOHP' spygirls Sammy and Clover, Goku Son, Vegeta Brief and Neko Olson also attend.

Kei's new yeoman, Gina Phillips, now a Subaltern/Acting Captain was busily tapping data into her PDO or Personal data Organizer while first jogging and then double-timing to keep up with her new Boss.

Zach and Han were jabbering some nonsense about booby traps in the structure.

Finally Kei told the two soul reapers Rukie and Ichigo to remain on guard outside of their new building until further notice.

"Nobody goes anywhere near that piece of shit without my direct authorization. Is that order clearly understood, kiddies?" said the Boss.

"Yes, ma'am." replied the two reapers. With a curt nod, Kei strode off to deal with Academy 'red tape' paperwork until 1600 hours.

Sharp at 4 PM all those folks who had been ordered to attend the conference were present in the dean's office. For this austere occasion, the redhead had changed into grey 3WA sweats and short black ankle boots. And Kei's cover job is a fashion buyer for a big department store too! Style is something O'Halloran never heard of yet Donovan fairly reeked of fashion and trendiness!

"First things first. Domo arigatou (Thank you very much) for coming so promptly. Alex? May we assume that your request for this meeting with me was to inform me of that monstrosity that Zach and Han brought home? (The brunette nodded) Fine. We'll deal with that mater later.

"For now I've posted a guard on it with orders not to let anyone get near it. Since our four resident 'time jockeys' (Doctors 2, 4, 5 and 6) all seem to be away at the moment, I'm sending our 'time wizardess'(Bulma who ship the 'Lady Foucault'could travel through both space and time) to inform the High Council of Time Lords and Acting Lord Prez Barusa that the 'Master's loose again and that he has violated his parole.

"He left 21st Century Terra and kidnapped two of Kagome's family and one of her school chums. Last seen as a log cabin, his 'TARDIS' could now resemble anything. He's apparently repaired his 'chameleon circuit'.

"Bulma will take Goku, Vegeta, Starfire, Arkton (Star and Blackfire's older brother was Emma's second officer aboard her 'Emerald Queen'), Neko Olson and Queen Emma Emeraldas with her. However, Emma is in charge of the mission. Tell Barusa and the Council that the 'Master' has a bounty on his head of ten K (10,000) credits or 150 million woolongs.

"He's wanted by the 3WA for kidnapping, illegal intergalactic and intertime flight as well as whatever the Hell else I can think of and furthermore, if we get to him first, there will be no extradition back home to 'Gallifrey' for him.

"Instead he'll face trial on 'Alderaan' before the 'Galactic Command High Council'. Questions? Nai (No)? Bulma, you and your crew are dismissed and- Wait for it. Better take Legato Bluesummers along too because he knows how to get to 'Gallifrey' and none of you do. Dismissed. Bon voyage.

Bulma and her party quickly filed out of the room.

"Ashita (Tomorrow) we'll set up an away team to explore that damned thing down in my bloody esplanade. Dog Boy? You and Wolfie will replace Ichi and Rukie on guard duty at midnight. At 0800 (8 AM) Rio DelCroix and Edna Jordan will relieve you. At ten hundred hours or 10 AM tomorrow morning we'll have a general meeting to pick the away team. We'll use the dining hall and rec room for that. Everyone will attend. This meeting is mandatory and anyone who don't show up will spend a month in the brig.

"Yuri, you're with me. You too, Ro (Ro Laren was files officer and Academy historian too). The rest of ya are dismissed. Dinner's at 1700 (5 PM) or ya can rep up your own anytime. Go." said Kei, a tad impatiently.

The department chiefs saluted her but as per usual the redhead ignored them and with Gina, Ro and Yuri in tow, she entered the lift to take them all up to the rooftop docking bays where final flight checks were in progress on the 'Lady Foucault', Bulma's time ship.

Unlike other spacecraft which can only travel through space, Bulma's ship could pierce the fabric of the time continuum's wall and travel through time as well. Her ship sounds a Helluva lot better than those Type 40 'TARDIS'es of the time lords, doesn't it?

Kei stepped onto the roof and plucked a vidmike off the wall.

"O'Halloran here. This craft is cleared for immediate liftoff on my authority. That's an order." barked the Red Marshall to the spaceport control tower a quarter of a mile above the Academy's roof.

"Roger that, mum and willco. Tower out." replied Lt (jg) Freddie Foxglove, the Academy's tower officer. Actually Freddie had only been promoted a week ago and being addressed by 'She Who WILL Be Obeyed' was a rare and singular honour for one of his lowly status.

His partner, Ensign William Valdez was an old 3WA vet of several years. He was 21 years old.

Bill clapped his new superior on the back.

"Congratulations Freddie, me old boyo. You have just spoken to the 'Demon o' Dublin' herself." he chuckled. The 'DDD' (Deadly Dynamic Duo) were affectionately known to the cadets and trainees as well as Academy staff as the 'Rose o' Tralee' and the 'Demon o' Dublin' although not even the most senior officer on the force would ever dare to address them as such.

Nobody would ever address the 'Boss Lady' as 'katie' and nobody had better ever let them hear 'That Name' (Dirty Pair) spoken in their presence, that is, if they valued their lives!

Bulma gave the tower boys the 'thumbs up' sign and Legato lifted off. Going immediately to hyperspace speed the 'Lady Foucault' disappeared through an anomaly it had just created in the very atmosphere!

Next stop for Kei was the 'Bebop' pad where Kei asked Jett Black to put out a a ten K credit/150 million woolongs bounty on the 'Master' and she assured the big guy that she'd cover it out of her own account if the 3WA refused to pay the bounty.

Next AM the away team was finally chosen. Zach, Han, Angie, Servie, the Boss, the 'Duchess' (Yuri) and Gina Phillips who'd been included because she knew more than 200 languages and scripts. She was also a walking encyclopedia on anient Terran civilizations and their histories. As files officer and ship's historian (more like a librarian) Ro Laren was along for the jaunt. InuYasha, Kagome and Kouga were included as well. The hanyou and the demon for protection and the schoolgirl as peacemaker. Lt Commander Allison Kurtz was going along in place of battle-scarred Molly Callahan who was confined to sick bay on Yuri's orders.

Seeing no way of breaching the pyramid's door, Kei prepared to fire a long-barreled Mark XXXIII ion cannon at it. Angie quickly yelled 'Open Sesame'in a clear ringing voice.

"Enter ye seekers of truth and wisdom." boomed out the same stentorian voice as had before.

Unslinging the huge Mark, she handed it to Dog Boy who almost dropped the 900 kilo (about 500 pounds) weapon. Of course Kei handled it like a paperweight. Instead she drew her side arm, an immense hand held Mark XIII ion cannon. Kei doesn't have any little toys it seems while Yuri prefers tiny ones.

"Who wants to be first to go down the big dark hole?" asked a nervous Allie Kurtz.

"We'll lead the way. C'mon Han." said Zach Zero.

"Right behind ya, old buddy." drawled Han and both guys drew laser swords and ignited them. Han's burned with a brilliant green fire while Zach's blazed with a piercing azure flame. The Boss and the others followed with Yuri bringing up the rear.

The 'Duchess' was terrified. Why? Because her only exposure to mummies had been ancient Terran vidfilms like 'The Mummy' starring some guy named Boris Karloff!

After the same summary warning like they got the last time from the voice, Han confidently strode forward and dropped to his knees.

"The penitent man kneels." he explained and promptly fell through the floor!

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Did ye think that ye would be facing the same challenges as ye did before? Ye hath chosen poorly, my pilgrim." admonished the voice of thunder.

When the last echo had died away, Zach flashed his sword below the opened floor to which Han was still clinging for dear life.

"Can't hold on! Be careful, old buddy. Say goodbye to Duchess for me." drawled Han and let go.

"Han! You OK, old pal?" yelled Zero.

"Fine and dandy. It's only a two metre drop. This place looks to be a tunnel and it must be the way we gotta go this time around only we get no hints this time, gang." drawled Solo. Zach Zero looked at the little group and grinned.

"OK folks, let's all follow Han. Light 'em up if ya got 'em." said Zero.

"Laser swords that is." he added when Servalan stuck a cheroot betwixt her teeth.

"Wait up, old buddy. We're coming." called Zero and dropped to a stone floor in a stone-walled corridor beneath the temple. Up ahead Han had stopped. His blade was illuminating a wall covered with weird hyroglyphic symbols.

"Angie! Front and centre!" he called and the young redhead ran up to him.

"Oro (What) is that?" he drawled and pointed at the wall. Slowly the Templar lass shook her head.

"Dunno. It's Greek to me, sir." she replied.

"Gina! Get up here now!" yelled Han Solo.

"Yes, sir? You bellowed?" said the young Subaltern. Angie pointed a gloved finger at the wall.

"Old Kingdom. Early Old Kingdom it looks like. The Khufu Era I think." she mused aloud.

"Yeah but what does it say, Kitten?" asked Fleet Admiral Zachary Taylor Zero, a tad impatiently.

"Enter here if ye truly seek enlightenment. If 2 plus 2 is 4, what is 4 plus 8. Trust in Him always. That's all, sir but I will tell you this. No Old Kingdom Egyptian drew these symbols. The ancients believed in many gods, a whole pantheon of 'em, not just one and they firmly believed that Pharaoh was a god on Earth and that he was immortal.

"Who's our math whiz? Man, we could sure use Molly about now. Hey Allie! How about taking a crack at this thing?" called Gina Phillips. Allie reluctantly strolled over and then chuckled.

"Child's play, man. Twelve is thrice four so it's every twelfth character in every fourth row so what does it say, Gina?" said Allison.

"Remember the word of the tomb. That's it, sir." apologized Zach's former gunner's mate.

END of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 really soon I hope. Why not try and solve the riddle of the pyramid? Trust me, there are more riddles ahead for our intrepid explorers and none of the challenges they braved and bested in 'GT Hunt' will be repeated. All new challenges await the Academy gang- K&K


	2. Chapter 2'RacingtheSun'MostPreciousOfA

'Angelic Pyramid'

Chapter 2 'Racing the Sun' or 'Most Precious of All'

DISCLAIMER: OK Molly darlin', it's all yours. First I want to thank Haruko Takachiho (Kami bless him) for graciously allowing me to use his creations w/o which there would be no tale to tell.

Likewise a big domo arigatou (thank you very much indeed) to any other creators whose works, characters, creations &c. I may use now or in the future.

As always please feel free to use any of my own myriads of creations in your own works. I ask only that a similar disclaimer be posted with your works giving credit where credit is due.

Well you've all been on tenterhooks wondering about this big Galactic Hunt sequel and nai (no), we are not hunting DragonBalls again well not yet anyway but who knows what the future might bring eh? Here is the second chapter for your perusal.

CHAPTER 2

Servalan frowned and bit her lip.

"Nai (No), it can't be. It's too damned simple. OK. Open Sesame." she crooned and amazingly the wall dematerialized to reveal three passageways before them. On the wall to the right of them was more of the strange cuneiform script symbols which Gina translated, reading every 12th character in every fourth row.

"Look to where Ra (the ancient Terran Egyptian sun god) neither retires nor arises. Trust in His wisdom always. Have courage ye pilgrims of Iehovah." she translated and looked as confused as Hell.

"Oro (What) does that mean? Angie? Allie?" asked a perplexed Gina Phillips. Neither girl answered her.

"Compass onegai (please)." said Yuri and Han tossed her his Lensatic compass. Seems military guys always carry a compass.

"East is left and that's where the sun arises. West is right and that's where the sun sets or retires. Therefore, the place where the sun neither arises nor retires is a point midway betwixt dawn and dusk. We call it high noon. Oro's the time, Boss?" asked Yuri who was quickly fashioning a very crude sundial using bits of toppled masonry.

"Five before 1200 hours, almost noon." replied Kei. Yuri drew her minilaser sword hilt, ignited it and carefully positioned it upright in the centre of her little rock cairn. Then she set her Mark III miniblaster on its very lowest setting and fired at the wall.

Suddenly a shadow crawled across the chamber and climbed up the far wall just to the right of the Western corridor or passageway.

"High noon now." informed the Boss.

Yuri pointed and where, just moments before had been a bare rock wall, there was now illuminated a hitherto hidden cleft passageway in the rock face barely wide enough to accommodate them in single file and with a ceiling so low that most of the party were obliged to duck their heads to traverse it.

"I sure as Hell hope to Kami there's just one more riddle." grumbled Solo. Zach patted his shoulder and held on.

"Good idea. Keep your hand on the shoulder of the guy in front of ya. It's as dark as the 'Black Guardian's heart in here. Dammit to Hell!" drawled Han, cursing when his skull cracked aginst the lowered ceiling. There was no room in the cleft to use either a light sabre or a laser sword. Didn't these idiots ever hear of a torch or a flashlight one wonders?

"Ceiling's gettin' lower, folks. Be ! I think I see a light up ahead. C'mon!" shouted Han.

"Holy Mama of Christ! Will ya look at that!" cried Angie excitedly.

The 'treasure chamber' was just ahead of them. Angie ran so fast that she stumbled and almost pitched herself headlong over a high cliff jutting out above an ominous looking phosphorescent pool. Kei grabbed the kid by the belt and yanked her back to safety just in the nick of time.

The 'treasure chamber' was just opposite to them but separated from them by a chasm at least 450 metres across! That's more than 450 yards or about the length of a very long par 4 in golf or about four and a half NFL Terran football fields! Oh yeah and it was at least 3 kilometres deep.

Angie booted a small stone over the edge and watched it plummet straight down to its acidic grave far below.

"Remember the voice, kid? We don't get the same challenge twice. Spread out and look for more of those chicken scratchings- anywhere." drawled the ex-smuggler.

"Over here!" screeched Servie, pointing up at the ceiling where a long metal suspension bridge was suspended directly over the centre of the chasm.

"Great. And just how are we supposed to get it down here?" growled Zero.

"By solving this riddle." called Gina from a shadowy niche where she'd just discovered a chessboard rock floor. Beside the 'board' stood a mammoth obsidian obelisk covered with 'stelae' type hyroglyphic markings. They were written in letters of fire or so they appeared before Gina confirmed that they had been drawn using some form of luminous ink or paint.

"My first be Musashi's book.

My second be God's own name.

My third be the tales told in the night.

My fourth be when we were no more.

Be valiant and true for Providence rewards the steadfast.

Choose wisely, my children." translated Gina.

"It's like the 'Riddler' or the 'Joker's crap! I wish Batman or Robin was here." sulked Yuri who was not having any fun at all in this creepy mausoleum.

"Five, Eight, One Thousand and One, Thirteen. It makes no damned sense at all." mused Zachary Taylor Zero and everyone stared at him like he'd just escaped from 'Belarius VII', a space colony for the insane near Rygiel VI'.

"Musashi was an ancient Terran Samurai warrior who wrote the Samurai Handbook. It showed a warrior the path to true enlightenment and he named it 'The Book of the Five Rings.

"Jehovah or Iehovah is God's true name and it has eight letters.

"Scheherazade told Caliph Harun-alRaschid tales of romance and adventure every night for One Thousand and One night. The book became the 'Arabian Nights'.

"Friday the thirteenth day of April in I forget what year was when Philip the fair and Pope Clement VI began the purge of the Templars so Phil wouldn't have to repay his loans to them. It was also on that day that their leader Jacques de Mornay and his second in command were both burned at the stake. On that day the Templar knights were no more.

"Therefore, class, we have the numbers 5, 8, 1,001 and 13. That 'chessboard' floor is numbered and although I see 5, 8 and 13, I see no 1,001. MI are the Roman numerals for 1,001 and maybe '1' is 'I', however, there is no 'M'in sight." explained Zero disgustedly.

"How's about 5, 8, 2 and 13, sir?" suggested Allison Kurtz, the math whiz.

"Yeah! Ya just add the ones and zeroes together. Let's try it. Who's game?" asked Servie. The all shuffled their feet and looked around at each other fearfully. Finally the Boss tossed away her cheroot and advanced towards the 'chessboard'.

"OK. 5, 8, 2 and 13. That right, kiddo? (Allie nodded) Here goes. 5, 8, 2 and-" said Kei, placing her foot first on 5, then on 8 and lastly on 2. Just before she touched the 13 with her boot-

"Nai (No)! Boss, don't do it! If we had to ads 1+0+0+1 to get 2, then why not add 1+3 to get 4? Just the kind of sublety for which my ancient Terran family was known. Trust me, Boss. It's 5, 8, 2, 4 and not 5, 8, 2, 13." yelled the Templar maiden.

"OK. I'll trust ya, Angie, but if this backfires, you're gonna be ticketin' space carriages in 'Dolomite' until you're old and grey!"growled Kei.

'Dolomite' in the Westernmost region of 'Shimougou'is where they send tro-cons who screw up or step on too many toes in government! Angie paled but her gloved finger never wavered and she kept pointing at the '4' stone on the floor.

Kei's boot struck the '4' stone and-

"Duck!" warned Servie just before the bridge crashed down, spanning the gap betwixt them and the far shore perfectly. For some reason Kei recalled a similar incident long ago in a certain shopping mall! Do you?

While strolling across the new bridge, Kei tapped Yuri's shoulder. Yuri turned and confronted her superior.

"Where the oni (devil) did ya ever learn all that crap about the sun and stuff, kid?" she asked.

"Junior Cadet Scouts. You were in 'em too, ya know.(Kei grimaced and Yuri giggled) Oh yeah,that's ditched so darn many meetings and campouts and jamborees, Captain Sonnerstag (Sunday in German) kicked ya outta the troop. You were the Junior cadet Scouts' only dropout!" chuckled Yuri.

"Shut up, airhead!" growled her Boss.

"Dipstick!"

"Vacuumhead!"

This light-hearted banter continued back and forth nonstop until Han told both of 'em to can it!

An invisible 'wall' of some sort still separated them from the horde of goodies in the chamber. Han ran his hand up and down the 'barrier' a few times and shook his head.

"Nope. Not an energy barrier. Damned thing's solid and feels tougher than Kelvinite. No locks that I can see either." drawled Solo and Zach nodded in agreement. Kei unlimbered her Mark XXXIII and bent down to one knee.

"Don't even think about it, stupid! Remember what happened in that penal colony when you tried that? I mean well I guess that was my fault, not yours." admitted Yuri.

"Damned right it was your fault! Yours and Cueball the Screwball! OK Mommy, I'll put my toy away." said an angry Reds.

"No locks? How's about an electronic lock, Han?" asked Servalan.

"Or a positronic one. Look." whispered Gina whose tricorder scan had 'found' a long seam beginning high above the ceiling and descending below and through the floor. Where seam met floor there was an energy 'latch' that penetrated the stone floor.

"If we only had a lock pick we'd be in business." moaned Servie. Yuri brightened.

"One positronic lock pick coming right up. Ta Da!" she said and proudly displayed a weird looking implement.

"Hey! A 'sonic screwdriver'! 'Scarf Man's (Doctor 4) been lookin' all over for that thing. Where'd ya find it, mum?" asked Allie.

"I er sorta 'borrowed' it and forgot to return it." she replied sheepishly.

"Klepto." explained Kei.

"I am not a klepto, you baka moron!" cried the violet-maned minx vixen.

"Did he know that you borrowed it?" Servie wanted to know.

"Well er not exactly." stammered Yuri.

"Klepto." finalized the Boss.

"Who the Hell cares! Gimme the Kami shimatta thing!" yeleld Gina who was used to 'normal' shipmates. Yuri handed her the 'screwdriver'which looked nothing like a real one.

"Now we just gotta find the right frequency." she explained.

SCREECH! Everyone covered their ears.

"Turn that damned thing off!" yelled Kei.

"At least turn it down!" howled Angie.

Finally- blessed silence but then-

WOOF! GRR! OW-OOO! Dog Boy and Wolfie covered their ears and howled mournfully together.

"Too high-pitched for us to hear but not things like them. Sorry guys. I'll just be another few seconds and Voila!" apologized Gina. Miraculously the clear 'wall' shimmered, winked out and then vanished in a puf of smoke.

"Ye hath done well, brave pilgrims but there remains a final test to prove ye are worthy in His eyes. Listen ye carefully for I can say this but once. (Gene held out his vidcell with a built in recorder).

"In all the Universes wht be the thing most highly prized yet the most difficult to obtain? Good fortune be with ye and farewell, dear friends." boomed out the voice of the pyramid.

They all had their own opinion as to what the riddle was referring.

"Gold." said Servalan.

"Shopping credits." said Yuri who has a one-track mind it seems.

"Power." said Kei.

"Strength." said Zachie.

"Love." drawled Han, thinking of Leia no doubt.

Allie pursed her lips in thought before replying.

"Knowledge. Nothing is more precious and yet difficult to obtain." she said.

"Bull! What d'ya think 'Galaxynet's for?" objected Servie.

"Family. Ancestry." suggested Angie.

A small grid suddenly materialized in midair covered with more symbols.

Han spoke softly.

"What do you think, Contessa? We've not heard your opinion yet, Gina." he drawled.

"Knowledge was a good guess, Al, however, I think this is a trick question. Remember the number clues? Oro was the attribute to which every knight, holy man or warrior aspired to achieve? Even Musashi-San referred to it in his 'Book of Five Rings', this oneness of mind, body, soul and spirit first reached by Siddharta Gautama, the Buddha. Even Dog Boy and his friends are seeking this in their quest for shards of the 'Shi Kon no Tama' or Jewel of the Four Souls although only one of them probably knows this fact. The term for this quality, sir, is 'enlightenment'." explained Gina and Kei finally pointed her yeoman towards the grid.

"Punch it in, yeoman and may the Forece be with ya." whispered the Red Marshall.

"OK. Here goes, ma'am." she replied and she deftly tapped symbols until there was a faint click and the fabulous 'treasure chamber' disappeared! In its place were row upon row of vidfiles, Terran filing cabinets, banks of computers (some very ancient using DOS and Windows 12!), books, manuscripts, CDs, scrolls and all manner of writing implements, paper, papyrus, reeds, skin and even stone- anything upon which the written word could be preserved!

"Al had part of the riddle, gang. To seek true enlightenment, one must first possess knowledge. This 'Treasure of the Cosmos' is just that- knowledge collected from all the corners of time and space of all the Universes and then stored here to await the seekers of truth and noble enlightenment. That is the secret of these 'Knights of the Holy Temple', my tomodachis (friends)." explained Gina Phillips very quietly.

"No loot at all?" cried Servie, Yuri, Angie, Zach, Han and the Boss simultaneously.

"Knowledge and seeking true enlightenment were more important to them than mere material things like wealth, my dear friends." said Allison quietly.

"C'mon guys, I know a quick way home. Follow me." yelled Servie, heading for the far end of the huge chamber ehere the lava river flowed beneath them.

"I know an even quicker way. Get us the Hell outta here, Ari." trilled Kei and they all vanished only to reappear a few nano-seconds later in the Boss's 'deann's office. Already there awaiting her were the new temporary instructors Gene Starwind, Naomi Armitage, Blackfire of Tamaran, Rukia Kutschski and Genjo Sanzo.

What new adventures await our heroes and heroines? Fooled ya! No real cliffhanger this time. Maybe next chapter eh?

END of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 really soon I hope. Why not try and solve the riddle of the pyramid? Trust me, there are more riddles ahead for our intrepid explorers and none of the challenges they braved and bested in 'GT Hunt' will be repeated. All new challenges await the Academy gang- K&K


	3. Chapter 3'FixingtheNets'Kei'sDaringStr

'Angelic Pyramid'

Chapter 3 'Fixing the Nets' or 'Kei's Daring Strategy'

DISCLAIMER: OK Edna darlin', it's all yours. First I want to thank Haruko Takachiho (Kami bless him) for graciously allowing me to use his creations w/o which there would be no tale to tell.

Likewise a big domo arigatou (thank you very much indeed) to any other creators whose works, characters, creations &c. I may use now or in the future.

As always please feel free to use any of my own myriads of creations in your own works. I ask only that a similar disclaimer be posted with your works giving credit where credit is due.

Well you've all been on tenterhooks wondering about this big Galactic Hunt sequel and nai (no), we are not hunting DragonBalls again well not yet anyway but who knows what the future might bring eh? Here is the third chapter for your perusal.

CHAPTER 3

Remember these lines from the last chappie lads and lassies? 'Tis me Jamie MacCrimmon and I been tagged to do the updates this time around. We ha'e all returned to the Academy on Shimougou in Fools Own (Furool pronounced Foo-Lon. Forgive Jamies, he's a Scot) City. Waitin' fer us were the new schoolmarms and guy teachers too.

Why did we need new instructors? The dingbat Duchess (Yuri who was proctor to Kei's dean) allowed all the regular teachers and schoolmarms to go on leave- at the same time! She got the riot act read to her by Boss Lady Reds and you could hear her all the way over in the dormitories at the east Wing!

Well these last few parrygraphs sorry paragraphs will bring ye up to date so aw I wasted enough o' yer time folks-

"C'mon guys, I know a quick way home. Follow me." yelled Servie, heading for the far end of the huge chamber ehere the lava river flowed beneath them.

"I know an even quicker way. Get us the Hell outta here, Ari." trilled Kei and they all vanished only to reappear a few nano-seconds later in the Boss's 'deann's office.

Already there awaiting her were the new temporary instructors Gene Starwind, Naomi Armitage, Blackfire of Tamaran, Rukia Kutschski and Genjo Sanzo.

The new temps were in Kei's dean's office and they were champing at the bit. The whole place knew about the pyramid and the explorations party too. Pretty damned hard not to with a Terran Masonic nightmare parked in the courtyard!

The ladies and gents (some of whom had been shanghaied to share their skills) were all swapping classroom stories.

"Some of these cadet pups are pathetic. Do ya know that one lad thought that a 'galactic star clustre' was a shimatta 'Dershey's candy bar!" chortled Gene Starwind who had been snagged by Yuri to teach piloting skills to the young 3WA cadets.

"Tell me about it. One of my kids actually brough a trap to class to catch the 'mouse' for me!" joked Rukia Kutschski who was teaching basic computing skills.

"My children are not all that bad although on child thought that an 'algorhythm' was an ancient Terran 'Hip Hop' dance step." observed the always serious Genjo Sanzo who was handling Rock Obajime's 'Windows 475' classes.

"I ain't allowed to teach 'tai jutsu' or 'jiu jutsu' anymore to my students on account of there ain't no more room in the infirmary or sick bay. Damned wimps! No pain, no gain ya know." grumbled Blackfire of Tamaran. Starfire and Arkton's sister was doing instructions in hand to hand cobat skills.

"Well, we almost lost the science building today when Leanne Huntley (She's my cousin, Aunt Sally's daughter and I promised Mama I'd find a slot for her in one of my MS) fired the new Mark XL long range disruptor cannon and forgot to check behind her. As it is, the chemistry department is now missing a back wall." said Naomi Armitage who was simply overjoyed with her new duties. It sure as Hell beat housing duties!

After 'feeding time at the zoo' aka dinner was finished, Kei announced a meeting for the heads of staff and all of her flight cadre including her Academy's newest cadet/trainee graduate- Legato Bluesummers who climbed up the ladder from sub-ensign to wing commander in less than a month!

Promotions come quickly when you finish a three years' training course in just three weeks!

The Boss called her meeting for 2000 hours or 8 PM in the large Proctor's Lounge. Kei had decided not to use the Teachers' Conference Room because-

A) 'It's just too damned small, Vacuumhead!' and

B) This was the real reason folks. 'It ain't got no bar, Airhead!'

The first item on the agenda was, of course, what to do with 'that shimatta piece of shit in my esplanade, dammit!' A decision was quickly made. It would be 'tractored' to a museum in Elenore City in Northwestern Shimougou. (Wonder if that's the same one the 'DDD' wrecked on Hall-o-we'en)?

The Templar Pyramid's 'loot' would be equally divided amongst all members of the 'UG' in all twelve galaxies. Although the Knights Templar had originated on ancient Terra, that sad planet now bore little resemblance to what had then been 'Earth' at all.

For at least three centuries (Time is relative, remember so this 'time' is not the same as your time) Terra had been a barren wasteland. Mined out of and stripped of her natural resources, her atmosphere poisonous and her oceans and rivers dry, her last inhabitants had finally left Terra in AD 2091 to colonie strange new worlds, to seek out new life, new civilizations, to boldly go where no boot had trodden before- the Aquarian Galaxy.

Both the 'UG' and the 3WA did maintain an orbiting 'listening post' there since Terra was technically still part of a galaxy under their control. This assignment was akin to being set to the dark side of 'Io', on of Jupiter's nine moons so most tro-cons with any sense sought to avoid assignment there.

This plan had been met with approval and there was a hubbub of applause from almost all hands until Chief Poporo told them all to shut the Hell up and listen. Kei nodded her thanks to him and then held up a gloved hand.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but we do have another problem, albeit of an entirely different nature. That's why the rest o' the faculty ain't here and why my flight crew is folks. Yeah gang, we have another new mission. We'll be usin' all three 'Lovely Angels' for this one and commandeerin' as many other military and civilian spacecrafts that we can lay our mitts on.

"Yuri's commandin' the 'LA1' while Brigadier Marlene Angel commands our newest prototype, the 'LA3' which has only just been recovered from Khan and Berringer. For that we're indebted to Zach Zero and his heroic Intergalactic Space Command crew of the 'Liberator'. (Applause again)

"However, we also have them to thank for that damned eyesore outside the window." growled the Boss and all hands knew that she meant the Templar Pyramid.

"We'll need a shitload o' 'pattern enhancers' and at least five 'tractoring' beams to transport that thing to Elenore City, that we will, damn it." said Ari, the transporter officer while lighting up yet another cheroot.

"Just think" she mused to herself. "When I got here from 'Elfland' with Junpei, Ryosko (Reez-Ko) and Celsia, I didn't smoke, drink, curse or fight. Now look at me. I'm a Subaltern First Class/Acting Major and in charge of a small fleet for the 3WA. Not too shabby for a failed actress eh? Huh?" she thought when the Boss's big mouth interrupted her chain of thought.

"-and the 'LA2' will be my flagship. I'll command the fleet from there but her skipper will be Captain Allison Kurtz." announced the Red Marshall. Allie spat out half a mug of java when she heard that bombshell drop!

After all, Allie was only a warrant officer and a third class one at that! She had been but promotions seemed to come quickly around here mainly because the 3WA and the 'UG' promoted based on merit and skill, not seniority. Certainly they did not make use of the ancient Terran 'old boys' clubs' like most military units had at one time in the had been once upon a time and this was AD 2251 for Kami's sake!

"Mum? Did I hear you right? I made captain and you're placing me in command of your flagship?" asked a stunned Allison Kurtz. (Remember that Allie began as Gooley's secretary)!

"Correct on both counts, Allie and I don't like having to repeat myself, dammit! Legato's your chief pilot. You, Mar and Yuri have until noon ashita (tomorrow) to pick yer crews. Commandeer any vessels you need. Commandeer 'em in my name if ya have to and if anyone gives ya grief, just dial 'O' for 'O'Halloran'. You three and everyone else is dismissed except for my cadre, department heads and the balance of my flight crew. Arigatou (Thanks) for coming." ordered Big Reds.

"Oro's the problem, Boss Lady?" Gene Starwind wanted to know.

"Stay behind and I'll brief you guys. Gina, Ro Laren's gonna be my personal yeoman for awhile. I want you to supervise the logging, cataloguing and distributing of those Templar treasures. You just have time to pack your kit, Captain. Report to the skyport on the roof and the 'Burning Emerald' will get ya to 'Elenore City' stat.

"That's one o' Emma's shuttles. Arkton's pilotin' it so take his sister Starfire with ya. She's gettin' to be a pest and after that near disaster on the 'Nova Hellsing' I can't trust her as any kind of space worker. All she ever wants to do is play anyhow. The only thing she's any good at is babysitting so take some of the little tykes along. They should be aboard anyway by now. Now scoot, Cap." said the Boss and an astounded Gina Phillips saluted her before jogging off to pack her kit. She was ecstatic. Kei had said 'captain' and she never said anything unless she meant it so she was now Captain Gina Phillips! (Gina had begun as a third gunner's mate trainee on Zach Zero's 'Liberator' you may recall).

When the last straggler had departed the lounge, Kei quickly sealed the room's portals. Then she picked up a vidphone and informed Sheska (Her secretary. A yeoman is more of a personal assistant. A secretary answers vidphones, vidtypes letters, gets java &c.) that she was not to be disturbed for anything until further notice and that included the 'G Boys'Garner, Gooley, Galadriel and Gustav. The same held for her meeting's guests as well.

After a prolonged silence, Zach cleared his throat.

"Well? Boss?" he said quietly. Kei's hearty 'devil may care' manner dropped and she got deadly serious.

"It's bad news, guys, really bad. Ever hear of 'Belarus'?" she asked and drained her tumbler in one pull. Her drinking never ceased to amaze Starwind and Zero. Solo was used to it having once tried to outdrink the firebrand to his own chagrin!

Han refilled her tumbler with good Irish whiskey- 150 proof. (The store ran out of 200 proof)!

"In the lawless 'Omega' quad and quite near to your own home world (Workoh) if I am not mistaken, Reds?" supplied Gene Starwind.

"Correct, Gene. Now, do we remember Thorin Oakenshield (TO) the nutcase who 'would be king of Romulus and Remus' from last year? The creep who hijacked my own starship?" she demanded hotly.

"Yeah, of course we remember him, Reds. The lil despot's on 'Andvari 6', the penal colony, ain't he?" drawled Han Solo, pouring himself some undoctored java. (Han had promised Leia he'd cut back on the booze now that he was married).

"He was, Han. The last week he escaped. His first stop was the impound blocks at 'Alderaan 4' where he stole the 'Starcrusher' and took off for parts unknown. Guess where his next port o' call will be, guys?" said Kei quietly.

"Romulus or Remus!" shouted Starwind. Ro Laren jumped a foot off the floor.

"Correct again. That's why 'Dragon Lady's (Starfleet's Admiral Katherine Janeway) on her way here from 'Starfleet Command' HQ. She's aboard the 'Coriander' commanded by Kiva Nerese. They'll pick up Berringer, Khan, Sutek and their cronies and take 'em to 'Kashyyyk', the forest world of the Wookies. Han's agreed to contact his ex-partner Chewbacca to arrange suitable accommodations for them.

"We'll keep 'em on ice until we nab this 'Ming the Merciless' wanna-be and we got it on damned good authority that to's usin' 'Belarus' for his ops base. I'm bankin' he'll think that our prisoners are still in Zach's brig aboard the 'Lib' so Zachie, honey, you're the bait. (Zach choked on his cherry Danish and Han thumped his back).

"Once 'Starcrusher' spots ya, head for 'Nova Allan 12' which is in the opposite direction from the 'Omega' quad. Mar's gonna tail ya in her 'cloaked' 'LA3' and she'll keep us informed. Yuri andAllie's gonna be leadin' our flotilla directly to 'Belarus' where we'll create a blockade of that sector.

"Gene's 'Outlaw Star' will fire on the 'Starcrusher' when it reaches 'Nova Allan 11' and draw fire from the 'Lib' (Now Gene choked on a biscuit and Zach did the thumping) which will then 'cloak' and head for 'Minerva' where Servalan will hand over control of her Federation forces to Zach. (Zach decided not to drink his java just yet).

"He'll use Servie's fleets to set up a gauntlet betwixt 'Minerva' and 'Athena' just in case 'Starcrusher' manages to slip through our noose at 'Belarus' and 'Betel Geuce X-4' and tries to reach Corellian space in the badlands. I wanna 'snap the darbies' (force beam energy cuffs) on that weasel personally!

"We'll leave ashita (tomorrow) at 0400 (4 AM) so have yer pre-flights done by then. Ro!" explained Kei, waving away the rest of the group who saluted and split. (By now they knew you didn't wait around for a return salute from the Red Marshall).

"Yes ma'am?" asked Lt Ro Laren, giving Kei a snappy salute which she ignored as usual.

"I want crew manifests for 'Angels 1 and 3' on my desk by 2330 (11:30 PM) tonight. Make sure those lists get onto everyone's PDO. Make us some more java and the 'Angel 2's almost outta booze so get it restocked. Make sure all three 'Angels' have supplies for six months and bring me a fresh bottle of 'Jameson's or 'Old Bushmills' (Irish whiskies) too. Ya might ask Allie and Yuri to stop by my quarters before bedtime. That's all, kiddo. Domo arigatou (Thanks very much) G'Night." said the Boss.

"You said they had until noon tomorrow to pick their crews, ma'am." said a cringing Ro Laren. Talking back to herself was tantamount to asking for brig time or worse yet, guard duty!

The Boss chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ro. Allie, Mar and Yuri know that when I give 'em to noon the next day I really mean midnight today so they usually have their lists ready by 2300 (11 PM) or earlier. Now off ya go. After you do all that stuff, hit the hay and that's an order. Morning comes early." said Kei and Ro left, this time without saluting and it felt damned good to have stood up to herself tonight.

Kei's efficiency, especially when under pressure, really impressed this young Bjorn officer and Ro admired O'Halloran for it. Although over a decade in years Kei's senior, Ro resented neither age nor rank differences.

Somehow every single one of Kei's orders got carried out and promptly next morning at 0400 the small fleet lifted off.

The 'Lib' headed North towards the 'Nova Allan' sector at a leisurely pace. Their mission was to attact TO's attention and get his 'Starcrusher' to pursue the 'Lib'. To this end the Tower at the Academy was under orders to 'drop a hint' that the 'Lib' may have gone North. Kei was gambling that TO wouldn't bother with the three 'Angels' heading SouthEast but that he'd bust a gut to catch Zach's 'Lib'.

"Attention all vessels. This is O'Halloran. Execute 'Caloric Maneuver: Code Jackal'."

This was the coded command to 'cloak' her fleet. Any ships not capable of 'cloaking' were already safely berthed or docked belowdecks of the ships that could 'cloak'. These 'non-cloaking' craft, however, were fully ready for action whenever they would be needed.

Meanwhile the 'Coriander' had arrived secretly the night before at 2200 (10 PM) and picked up the prisoners from Kei's Academy's stockade brig. Once this had been done, Kiva had wasted no time in heading West towards 'Kashyyyk', forest world of those apelike creatures- the Wookies.

With 'all systems go' the traps had been set and as Sherlock would say to John 'Come Watson, the game is afoot!'

While all of this was transpiring, the 'Lib' had dogged it just enough to allow 'Starcrusher' to spot them. When Zach was sure that Thorin had seen his ship, he gave the order for 'hyperspeed' to 'Nova Allan 12'which was a dozen lightyears or say, ten minutes away.

"When we get there, scoot behind one of the moons and 'cloak' us. Then I want no sounds at all on this ship. We'll coast back on our impulse nacelles. Then we'll let Oakbrain chase shadows to his heart's content. Our job's to keep him away from 'Belarus' until Big Reds's fleet's ready for action. After that we should reach Servie's Federation territory where I'll take command of her armies at 'Minerva' and then folks, all Hell's gonna break loose." Zach announced over his squawkboxes.

All went as planned and by the time Thorin realized his mistake and had set course for 'Belarus', it was already too late. While Kei's fleet was 'atomizing' to's death star at 'Belarus', 'Starcrusher' was exchanging fire with both 'Outlaw Star' and 'Emerald Queen'. They chased him towards 'Minerva' where 'Starcrusher' would be forced to 'run the gauntlet' betwixt 'Minerva' and 'Athena'.

Thorin 'cloaked' and easily rocketed through the meagre defenses of the gauntlet. Little did he know that he had done just exactly oro the Boss both expected and wanted him to do! That's why she'd ordered the gauntlet's defenders to allow his ship through.

Then they blocked the retreat path he'd use when TO saw what was awaiting him at the far end- Zach and the Angels' galactic armadas!

"We can't take on that much firepower, Thorin! Hell! We can't even fire without first dropping our 'cloak'dammit!" yelled the newest 'Red Dragons' godfather, Vicious.

"Blast! Damn! You're right, V! Well, he who fights and runs away lives to fight another day. Retreat! Fall back and we'll regroup at 'Endor'. Oro's the word from 'Belarus' and 'Omega'?" shouted Oakenshield angrily.

"The death star is no more, sir. It's been a general rout ever since 'Belarus' was taken, sir." reported Star Sapphire, Thorin's exec. Oakenshield was furious.

"And the rest of our fleet?" he demanded impatiently.

"Taken except for the ones that made a run for it. They are being wiped out by those Wookies on 'Kashyyyk' and the 'Andorians' are assisting them, sir. Dammit! More trouble, Thorin! We can't retreat! Servalan's Federation battallions! We're trapped, Thorin. We must surrender!" said the sorceress. Now she regretted her decision to join this madman! Too late she realized her mistake and prepared to send out a signal of capitulation.

"To the escape pods!" screamed Thorin wildly and suddenly 'Starcrusher' shook violently like it was a giant's toy vidscreens now carried an image of a red-headed, green-aizued (eyed) Harpie in full battle armour and she looked as mad as Hell too.

"Thorin! That was a particle beam blast and it's taken out your escape pods. Surrender now and no harm will come to you. You have my word of honour and I swear ny my Galactic Oath. Resist and I will vapourize your ass! Your choices, my friend. You have five minutes. O'Halloran out."

The vidscreens went blank and all hands on the bridge stared at Thorin Oakenshield.

"Who the Hell dropped our Kami shimatta 'cloak' dammit?" he bellowed. Now his vidscreens displayed the violet-maned minx vixen with penetrating aizu of the deepest azure.

"Your 'cloak' is still up, Oakie honey. We simply used our locator to find you. Who do ya think designed that 'cloaking' device that Johnny stole in the first place? Something else. Oh yeah, there's a tracking device installed on every ship we impound too. Pardon my French but Oakie baby, you are up shit creek without a paddle."

Yuri Donovan's face vanished as quickly as Kei O'Halloran's had just done.

Finally TO capitulated but on condition that all of his co-horts be granted amnesty and immunity from prosecution. Then he was personally arrested by the Boss who got to 'snap the darbies' on him at long last!

Later ensconced in a brig aboard the 'LA3', Thorin laughed.

"You poor fools! When Khan arrives, you will all be dancing to a different tune, that you most certainly will." he chuckled.

"Khan, Sutek, Berringer and their cronies were flown to 'Kashyyyk' for safekeeping before the battle and by now they're on their way back to 'Gallifrey' and the time lords' 'Matrix', sir." replied Lily nonchalantly and turned to the next screen of her fashion vidmag.

Brigadier Marlene Angel grinned and handed him a mug of steaming java.

"He who laughs last, Mr Oakenshield, always laughs best." she chortled.

"Oh bitter day! Never fear, these worlds shall hear of me again as will all the Universes! I wear it, my dear child, that I most certainly do!" replied Thorin Oakenshield with a maniacal laugh.

The End? Who knows what the future may bring eh? 'The weed of crime doth bear bitter fruit. Crime doth not pay, that it most surely doth not! Especially when the 'DDD' are on the scene!

Stay tuned for the Angels' next escapade- K&K and Suzy Q

What new adventures await our heroes and heroines? Fooled ya! No real cliffhanger this time. Maybe next chapter eh?

END of Chapter 3. Chapter 4 really soon I hope. Why not try and solve the riddle of the new missions? Trust me, there are more troubles ahead for our intrepid Z fighters (Hey! If AT can call his fighters Z why can't I eh?) and all new challenges await the Academy gang. An old adversary or two will show up and one will play Napoleon's Hundred Days with a twist.- K&K


End file.
